Todd Collins Goes to School
by HippogriffHunter
Summary: Todd Collins starts achool at the Ocean Mist School for the Magically Gifted. Rated T just in case. My First Fic.
1. Todd Collins

A/N I Own Nothing

* * *

In the second largest bedroom of a good sized beach house a little boy stirred. As soon as consciousness touched him his eyes burst open and he jumped out of bed. However once his bare feet touched the unusually warm carpet he let out a yawn and ran a hand through his messy turquoise hair. The boys name was Todd Collins and it was his eleventh birthday.  
After tossing on a shirt and some jeans Todd darted downstairs with a wide grin plastered on his face. On the wall several portraits rolled their eyes in amusement. He jumped the last three steps and landed with a loud thump quickly making his way into the kitchen.  
Jonathan Collins was reading the morning paper while the toast in front of him buttered itself. On the stove sizzling bacon was flipping in its own accord while two eggs cracked themselves over a pan and began to scramble themselves.  
"Well is it here? Is it here" inquired Todd excitedly. Jonathan peered over his paper and beamed fondly at his adoptive son "settle down son it's early your letter should be here soon". Slightly crestfallen Todd wilted but before he could respond Jonathan had knelt down and rested both hands on the child's small shoulders "look son your letter will be here soon, I promise" Todd looked up and smiled. "Now how about you stop moping and eat some breakfast".  
With a flick of his wand Jonathan summoned a plate with eggs bacon and toast for Todd. Before the plate had landed on the table in front of where Todd now sat he grabbed a piece of bacon and bit into it viciously. Kathy Collins walked into the kitchen and affectionately ruffled the hair of the boy that was her son in all but blood then walked over to her husband and swiftly kissed him good morning. She was an average sized woman with kind brown eyes and blond hair that was currently made into a pony tail. She quickly summoned her own breakfast and sat down with her family.

The comfortable silence was broken by Jonathan "Well I best go get ready, I have a busy day at work and then of course we have to celebrate" he punctuated the last part with a quick wink and a hearty chuckle then disappeared into the master bedroom. Kathy watched her husband go then turned to her son and smiled "So are you excited for your birthday sweetie?" "Course I am mom I'm finally gonna get a wan-" _Crash _a large owl swooped into the kitchen through the window and landed right next to Todd's breakfast. Todd's eyes widened in anticipation as he grabbed the deep blue envelope tied to the owl's leg and without hesitation he tore it open incased were two pieces of thick yellow parchment, the first one read:

Ocean Mist School

for the Magically Gifted

Principal: Arthur Thomas Williamson

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Ex-Auror, International Confed. of Wizards) _

Dear Mr. Collins,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Ocean Mist School for the Magically Gifted. Also enclosed is a list of required school books and equipment

Classes begin on the 1st of September. We expect your response by no later than August 1st

Yours sincerely,

Sara Manning

Sara Manning,

_Assistant Principal_

Todd could barely contain his excitement, he was finally going to go to school, he was finally going to learn magic, and he was finally going to make some real friends. Just as he dropped the fist piece of paper his dad walked back into the kitchen now dressed in his elegant scarlet work robes. He was a tall man with short black hair and a strong jaw line , he was muscular but by no means a body builder and even though he'd seen a lot of horrible things in his day he maintained an almost child like sense of humor and outlook on life. Jonathan Collins worked at the American branch of the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, he loved his job despite the fact that his wife hated it; she was always worried about him. "See son I told you it would come" he grinned and patted his son on the head then with a loud _pop_ he was gone.

Kathy watched Todd with a smile; the boy's joy was contagious. Todd quickly unfolded the second piece of parchment and began to read with wide eyed excitement:

Ocean Mist School

for the Magically Gifted

Uniform

First–year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (Blue or Black)

2. One pair of protective gloves

3. One winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)

Text Books:

_Book of Basic Spells Volume 1_ by Brian Davis

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_Simple Changes, Transfiguration for Beginners_ by Charles Proctor

_Magical Plants and what They Do_ by Gertrude Gilberts

_Perfect Potions Volume 1 _by Agatha Bowersnoot

_Stopping Darkness, a Practical Guide to Defense_ by Samantha Foster

Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Cauldron size 2

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may bring an owl OR a cat

"Mom when can we go get this stuff? Can we go today? Please mommy I really want to get my school stuff" It was always difficult for Kathy to say no to Todd though the boy didn't usually ask for much. "Okay honey but when we go stay close to me ok I don't want anything to happen to you." Even though the Collins were a wizarding family Todd rarely went into Little Salem, the closest all wizarding village, because Kathy was very protective of her little boy, Todd didn't really mind he loved his family and his house so he was content.

Fifteen minutes later Todd and Kathy apparated hand in hand in the middle of a busy square. Despite the fact that this village was in Southern California it had a very colonial feel. They were standing next to a large fountain shaped like a dragon. The dragon's mouth was open and water shot from it almost fifteen feet in the air. Around the square Todd could see a lot of very busy shops. People in robes walked hurriedly from one shop too another stopping every once in a while to greet an old friend.

Kathy looked down at Todd "So what would you like to get first?" "My wand" said Todd without hesitation. "Okay this way sweetie". Kathy started walking towards Ferguson's Wand Shop the place that she got her first wand. The wand shop was a strange little building. It was enchanted to seem much smaller than it was so that the small building could hold hundreds of wands and still have a place to build new ones. As Kathy and Todd stepped into the shop a high pitched whistle blew from deep within the back room.

A few moments later an eccentric looking man came half running to greet them, he was starting too bald and the hair that he still had was snow white and stuck out in all directions. Thick glasses perched on his remarkably long nose and he wore baggy grey robes that made him seem almost shapeless. He squinted at Kathy struggling to remember her name and eventually said "10 inches, oak, unicorn hair core" Kathy couldn't help but smile as she pulled out the wand he had described in confirmation and stared at the man in awe. The man, Mr. Ferguson then turned to Todd

"Starting school boy?" he said gruffly

"Yes sir" Todd replied timidly

"Well sit down, sit down" Said Ferguson gesturing towards an old stool

"Yes sir"

"Well let see hmm how about this 9 inches, elm, dragon heart sting" Ferguson withdrew a small box from behind the counter and handed a wand to Todd. Nothing happened.

"No that won't do"

"11 inches, oak, Sphinx hair…no"

"8 inches, holly, unicorn hair…no"

""10 inches, red wood, phoenix feather" as soon as Todd touched the wand warmth spread through his entire body "That's the ticket" exclaimed the old man a wide grin spreading across his face "That'll be 10 galleons". Kathy gladly paid the man and then they were on their way.

Next they stopped at a shop full of animals there were cats, rats, snakes owls and a great deal more animals that were enchanted in different ways. Todd saw singing fish and a parrot that could change colors he also saw owls of every shape and size, he was in awe. As he looked at all the magical creatures a small black kitten approached him, it brushed up on his legs, he was so surprised the shouted scaring half the owls. But then he bent down and picked up the kitten he new right away what pet he wanted, he named her cloud. They quickly purchased the rest of Todd's equipment in time for lunch.

They ate a delightful lunch at a little café right next to the book store. Halfway through the meal Kathy excused herself and went to the restroom. Todd sat their looking at his food waving his wand around. "Nice hair freak" Todd turned to see an ugly faced boy about his age glaring at him. "Excuse me?"

"Nice hair" the comment dripped with sarcasm

"That's not very nice"

"Like I care what you think" said the freckle faced boy with a sneer

Todd laughed "Least I don't look like you" The other boy just glared

"But you know you're right I am tired of this hair" said Todd gleefully. He screwed up his eyes and shook his head quickly and his hair started to darken eventually it was a dark brown and Todd smiled. The other boy's jaw dropped then without another word he turned and stomped off.

Later that night after eating dinner and showing his dad all of his new things Todd tried to fall asleep. Sleep didn't come easy to the anxious child but eventually he was consumed by exhaustion and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A/N plz review


	2. Port Keys, Ports and Pleasantries

A/N: I own nothing that you recognize…

* * *

Port Keys, Ports and Pleasantries

Todd woke up on September 1st practically shaking with excitement. His trunk was already packed. He hopped out of bed and quickly showered. He stood in front of the mirror for fifteen minutes changing the color and style of his hair, he wanted too look cool for his first day. Eventually he settled on spiky blue hair that would match his school robes.

When he got downstairs both of his parents were in the kitchen eating, he noticed his dad's work robes and realized with a sad twinge that his father wouldn't be seeing him off. Being an Auror Jonathan was very observant so he noticed his son's disappointment and silently cursed his boss. Jonathan went too his wife and kissed her then made his way towards Todd "look son I really wanted to go with you today but things have been really busy lately at work". He then drew the boy into a warm hug "Make me proud buddy" "Bye dad". With a pop Jonathan was gone.

Kathy smiled warmly at her son "Todd we should get going soon as well, wouldn't want too miss the boat now, would we?"

"Okay mom I just need to put cloud in her cage and I'll be all ready"

"That's my boy"

Five minutes later Todd lugged his trunk downstairs then darted back up returning seconds later holding a cage with a very obviously distressed cat inside. Cloud had become used to exploring the house as she pleased so being forced into a cage wasn't her idea of a good time. Kathy took one look at Todd's trunk and with a flick of her wand it shrunk too the size of a carton of cigarettes. The young wizard picked up the tiny trunk and slid it into his pocket beaming at his mother. "Well hurry up son we need to be at the port key soon" with that Kathy opened the door closely followed by Todd. Soon they found themselves on the beach Kathy's eyes searching the sand for an empty cola bottle.

Her gaze fell upon a family of four sitting in the sand huddled around the object that she sought. The parents both seemed fairly young, the man was short but solid and his wife also short but very thin. Their children sat opposite them talking, the boy looked about 15 he was already taller than his parents and thin like his mother. His sister was about Todd's size and looked like she would be starting school as well. They all had sandy hair and bright blue eyes.

The mother was the first to notice Kathy and Todd and she waved them over jovially "Ocean Mist?" She asked conversationally

"Yes its Todd's first year" The woman smiled at Todd she didn't even seem too notice his hair.

"It's Emily's first year too" she said gesturing at the girl. Todd waved at the girl and managed a weak smile; she seemed just as nervous as he felt. "The names Alex Anderson" cut in the man presenting his hand too Kathy. "You've already met Mary" he said, indicating his wife "And that's Matt" he said gesturing towards his son.

"Kathy Collins, and the pleasures all mine" she replied shaking the man's hand. The small group fell into conversation until Mary realized the time and shouted for everyone too touch the soda bottle they had congregated around. Had any muggles been watching they would have seen six strangely dressed people disappear while fumbling to poke a dirty old piece of trash, luckily no muggles were around.

Todd felt something pulling around his naval and before he could realize what was happening his feet crashed into the ground, he stumbled and fell too the ground. He looked around and felt his breath leave him. They were on a dock with robed people talking and laughing as far as the eye could see. In the water was a beautiful vessel. It was the largest boat Todd had ever seen, it was a deep royal blue with the silver words Ocean Mist Ferry painted across the side in calligraphy. Huge white steam stacks seemed to pierce the sky. Todd stood up without taking his eyes off the marvelous barge and stood mouth agape simply in awe.

"She's beautiful isn't she" said Kathy knowingly. Todd could only nod. Since Todd couldn't reverse the shrinking charm Kathy summoned the trunk from his pocket and tapped it with her wand. The trunk expanded quickly, all of its weight returning. Todd grimaced at the size of his trunk.

After saying their goodbyes Todd and Emily boarded the train together and found an empty compartment they set down their trunks and Todd let cloud out of her cage.

"What's her name?" asked Emily

"Cloud"

"That's a strange name for a black cat isn't it?"

"Well she likes it" said Todd slightly hurt

"I'm sure she does" smiled Emily as the kitten crawled into her lap

The two continued talking and swapping stories about the school that they would soon call home until they were interrupted by a tall boy with shaggy black hair and light blue eyes. "It's cool if I sit here right?" he asked with a sheepish grin. When no one objected he sat down next too Todd extending his hand in greeting "Name's James Yates" he said with much more confidence than before. Todd took the boys hand and shook it nervously "I'm Todd and that's Emily" After the quick but slightly awkward introductions the three fell into conversation. They spoke about expectations for the coming year as well as Quidditch at which point James started bragging that he would surely be the best flyer in their year.

* * *

A/N: How am I doing guys? Is the story ok? Plz review


	3. Some New Friends and an Enemy

A/N I'm not JKR……sry

* * *

Less then two hours later a man with shoulder length black hair and piercing green eyes who could be no older than twenty four strolled into the cabin occupied by the three new friends. With a wide grin he introduced himself as the new flying instructor and announced that they would soon be arriving at their destination. He told them to leave their luggage on the ferry and that it would be taken care of, then exited with a friendly wave and made his way too the next cabin.

The three of them quickly exited the cabin and made their way up too the deck. They were met with an intimidating yet stunningly beautiful sight. An imposing island sat before them. There was a small beach set in front of a vast castle that was built in between two vast cliff faces. On the side of both cliffs towers had been built into the rock and they were connected too the main castle by large stone bridges.

The boat slowly pulled into the dock and the students started exiting the ferry and making their way onto the beach. Todd, James and Emily stayed close as they followed the student body onto the island. All three of them staring up at the castle in wide eyed curiosity. The closer the got the more detail they could make out, on the cliff faces where the two extra towers were perched intricate designs had also been carved. Dragons and unicorns and wizards were all immortalized in stone.

"First years over here" the threesome looked over and saw the wizard from their cabin with his hands cupped over his mouth yelling over the throng of chatting students. Without a word the three friends made their way over too the enthusiastic young man. Eventually the only people left on the beach were the young teacher and the group of excited eleven year olds whispering excitedly in front of him.

"Quiet please, settle down guys" he said smiling "Now I'm Professor Davidson and I'd like too formally welcome you too Ocean Mist School for the Magically Gifted, for the next seven years I will act as your counselor here on campus. I hope that you will all treat this island as your home and your class mates like family". He grinned again and surveyed the children in front if him "without further delay let's to get some chow I'm starving" he turned and gestured for the first years to follow him.

They entered the castle without a word only the swish of robes and clatter of their feet could be heard as the passed through a large and fairly empty entrance hall. As they approached a door much like the one they just entered the sound of silverware scratching plates could be heard along with hundreds of excited voices.

Davidson made a graceful swishing motion with his wand and the doors opened too reveal a massive space cluttered with at least a hundred small tables the majority of which already had teenagers sitting around them discussing their summer and devouring the food in front of them. Parallel too the far wall a large rectangular table was set up for teachers who were also conversing amongst themselves.

"All you have to do is find a table, they're enchanted so when you sit down at a meal time food will appear" added Davidson brightly when he realized how confused his charges looked. Slowly but surely the first years began too seat themselves so Professor Davidson took his seat at the staff table.

Emily, James and Todd ended up sitting at a table with Sharon Taylor, a pretty girl with curly red hair and bright blue eyes, and Carl Porter, a chubby but good natured little boy with very short black hair and thin wire frame glasses that that sat on his small pointed nose.

All five of them watched in amazement as copious amounts of food appeared on the table in front of them. James and Carl piled on as much food as they could onto their plates and started shoving food into their mouths. Emily picked out a few pieces of ham along with some carrots while Sharon placed some sliced turkey neatly on her plate next too some fluffy mashed potatoes and some peas. Todd who was still fascinated by the castle absent mindedly placed some food on his plate and ate slowly. James let out a soft whistle "This is Awesome!"

"Amazing" confirmed Carl in a soft whisper while holding a turkey leg in one hand and a roll in the other a look of astonishment on his face.

"It's beautiful" added Emily and Sharon together

"It's perfect" agreed Todd

After their meal the first years once again found themselves trailing behind Professor Davidson. By this time many of the girls had developed a small crush on the man and most of the boys had accepted him as an older brother almost immediately. He led them up a spiraling stair case that deposited them on one of the bridges that they had seen from the boat. Todd noticed a small staircase too the right the tower that led too the top of the cliff on which the tower perched. He nudged James and whispered "what's that for?"

"I'm not sure I think they might hold some classes up there". Sharon who had been walking next too them while discussing Professor Davidson's hair with Emily had heard them and added knowingly. "The Quidditch field is up there, they also have the Care for Magical Creatures class up there" before Todd could thank her they found themselves entering the tower.

They were led into a large circular full room chairs, tables and couches. Most of the furniture was either royal blue or white. The chairs and sofas looked incredibly comfortable. There was a large window facing the beach and the ceiling was enchanted so that sun light could seep through the solid stone. Davidson turned to face his young charges and explained that this would be where they would be spending a lot of their study and leisure time for the next seven years. He then pointed out two staircases on either side of the large bay window that would lead too their dorms. "Two students too a room, boys on the left girls on the right, room assignments are posted outside each room" and with another smile he added "make yourselves at home".

As Davidson left Todd followed the other first year boy's up to the dorms. At the top of the stairway was a circular landing with doors all around it. On each door a golden plaque was hanging with two names engraved on it. He found his room and was pleasantly surprised that the other name on the door was James Yates. The two boys decided that they would unpack later and went from room to room searching for Carl. The other name in his plaque was Tiberius Ackerman. James and Todd entered the room and greeted their portly acquaintance. Sitting on the other bed in the room was a boy whose ugly face was covered in freckles that Todd instantly recognized as the boy from the café. The boy smirked at Todd's surprised expression "Surprised to see me? Collins is it? Anyway I can't believe they're letting abominations like you in. At best you're a magical mistake not only do I hear you're real parents were muggles but you're also a metamorphagus. My dad says_things_like you shouldn't exist at all". Todd lunged forward; he wanted to hurt the boy in front of him. However he was stopped by James who pulled him out of the room mumbling under his breath that Tiberius wasn't worth it.

They walked back too their room, Todd still furious. He proceeded to unpack in a very violent fashion without speaking a word then reluctantly slid into bed. He had never been this angry in his life. Still struggling to stifle his anger Todd fell into a shallow sleep any excitement for the day ahead had been burned away by his fury.

* * *

A/N reviews would be sick


	4. My First Spell

Disclaimer: you know the drill

* * *

Todd awoke the next morning too find his schedule. His first class would be charms with Professor Manning. After a quick breakfast consisting mainly of bacon and toast Todd headed off to his first class closely followed by James who was shoving that looked like some extra food into his book bag. Todd threw him a questioning look and James with a wide grin then mumbled something about saving it for later.

They entered the charms room which like their common room had a large window facing the beach. Professor manning was a young woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was the bronze color of someone who spent a lot of time at the. As the two boys walked in she greeted them with a smile. There were already a few students sitting in desks looking expectantly towards their teacher.

Among them was Tiberius who sat with a group of boys one of which turned to sneer at Todd as he walked in before turning back to his friend and continuing their conversation in hushed voices. As Todd sank into a seat James leaned into him and whispered "That's Mirzam Black he's an asshole, he thinks because he's related to some big wizarding family in Europe he's important" then promptly took his place beside Todd.

As the rest of the class filed in Professor Manning stood up and addressed the class in a remarkably soothing voice "I'm Professor Manning and I'll be teaching you about charms which is a particular useful branch of magic for everyday use. Throughout the next few years you will be learning a range of magic from simple charms too complex and powerful enchantments, now if you'd all take out your copy of the _Book of Basic Spells Volume 1 _and turn to page five we can begin."

The sound of rustling paper filled the room as students eagerly turned too page 5. The page had an illustration of a wand with an illuminated tip and the word Lumos in bold letters below it. "Now class raise your wands and recite the incantation" slowly wands around the room began to rise into the air and a few brave students even recited the word, those few that did were rewarded with a bright light shining from the tips of their wands. James who was one of those individuals turned and gave Todd a reassuring nod, in response Todd in a voice just above a whisper almost mumbled "Lumos" the tip of his wand ignited with what he was sure was the brightest spell in the room, of course half the class was thinking the same thing of their own spells.

Professor Manning swept the room with her eyes and nodded approvingly then told the class the counter charm so that the students could extinguish their wands. The room filled with the sound of twenty kids muttering the word Nox. After everyone had successfully preformed the spell Professor manning went through a more focused overview of the curriculum for the coming year. She finished her lecture just as the bell rang indicating that the period was over.

Todd and James exited the room quickly and started making their way to the next class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. On their way they found themselves face to face with a very distressed Carl who had very evidently done poorly in his first class "You guys transfiguration is so hard we were supposed to turn a match into a needle but I couldn't do anything for the entire period" before either Todd or James could respond the boy had continue walking mumbling too himself about matches and needles.

The defense room was far less cheery than the charms classroom it was dark and was illuminated by hundreds of blue flame floating near the ceiling. The flames were constantly moving which gave off an almost creepy vibe. Todd and James were the first ones there and quickly sat down near the front of the class. Much too Todd's displeasure Mirzam Black walked into the classroom followed by one of the boys he had been sitting with at charms. He looked around and realized there was no teacher present so walked over to Todd's desk and leaned in close to him smiling arrogantly "Look Collins I don't like you or what you are now I realize we have these two classes together but I suggest you stay out of my way unless you plan on spending a lot of time in the nurse's office." It was James who responded "Back off Black"

"Shut up Yates, isn't their a muggle you could be hugging somewhere" James and Todd both stood up fists clenched. Before they could respond a wizard walked in, he looked strong. He had a square jaw and his dark hair was flecked with grey. Dark robes swayed as he made his way to the desk sitting at the front of the class. Mirzam glanced at the man then whispered "Take your seat boys and watch your backs" then walked to the back of the class and took his seat.

Todd was the first of the pair to speak "Why do so many people already hate me"

"Look man it's how they were raised, from what I've heard about the Collins I'm sure your parents tried to shield you from this stuff but it's just the way things are"

"It's not fair they hate me and they don't even know me"

"I know man, I know"

Their conversation was cut off by Emily sitting down beside James and bragging about how well she had done in potions. They quickly told her about Mirzam who she threw a disgusted look before the class began. "I am Professor Lester and you will address me as either Professor or Sir at all times" his voice was harsh and gruff but inexplicably seemed friendly. "This subject may be the most valuable you will learn while at Ocean Mist, these spells were created to protect you from dark magic and these skills often save lives" He continued talking like this for the rest of the period but Todd had difficulty paying attention he was too busy thinking about the events that had transpired earlier that day.

After Defense was lunch and then flying lessons with Davidson. The three friends made their way to the same table as the day before and sat down. Sharon and Colin sat down just as the food appeared. The group of first years excitedly discussed their first few classes. Even Carl whose first class had been a self proclaimed disaster was excitedly talking about his success in charms. All five of them had flying lessons so they exited the castle together as if they were going to the common room but this time walked up the stair case adjacent to the tower.

Todd had only been to a few matches in his life and was impressed by the field before him. Around the field bleachers rose from the ground, they were enchanted for both comfort and with the weather in mind. In the center of the field stood Professor Davidson, twenty broomsticks lay before him and he greeted his students with an enthusiastic wave. All the students lined up next to a broom and Davidson gave his instructions. "Put your wand hand over the broom and say up, then all you have to do is catch it"

"Up" commanded Todd and his broom rose swiftly into his hand. James's broom was also in his hand, Carl caught his broom soon after though its assent was far more shaky than Todd's. Sarah was clutching her broom firmly but Sharon's had simply rose a few inches and fell back to the ground. Eventually all the students were standing with brooms in hand waiting for further instructions. "Now mount your brooms and kick gently off the ground". As Todd did so he felt his problems float away. He was flying; he was free from any burden that would usually tether him to the ground. Most of the class was off the ground but a few kids were just jumping absurdly with a broom between their legs. Davidson spoke once more "While everybody gets off the ground could I get Mr. Yates up here please" Todd threw his friend a confused look as James shot forward towards their teacher. "It looks like your father has shown you a few things boy" said Davidson patting James on the back. "I'm sure most of you know who James's Father is" most of the class murmured in consent "But those of you don't he is Gavin Yates chaser for the California Crows. Now James what's the first rule of flying?"

"Don't crash" said James said slyly, laughter erupted form the class

"Never go higher or faster than you're comfortable with" he said struggling not to smile.

Ten minute later Professor Davidson told the class to do a few laps around the field, James shot high into the air moving quickly. A sense of competition Todd had never felt before raged within him and he darted after the son of a famous Quidditch player. He felt him self gaining on James and was overwhelmed by a need to win. He instinctively brought his body low against the broom. Speeding up as he did James was now only a few feet ahead and they were both in front of everybody else. Soon the two friends were even neck and neck. James looked at Todd then smirked and fell into a dive. Without thinking Todd followed suit, they were both blurs shooting towards the ground. James evened out mere feet from the ground Todd evened out so close to the ground that his toes grazed the grass. After three laps they both landed and hopped off their brooms.

"That was amazing, you never told me you could fly like that" exclaimed James looking at his friend with something that seemed very much like amazement. "I didn't know I could" replied Todd with a grin that rivaled James's. That night all of the first years fell asleep easily, exhausted from their first day with magic.

* * *

A/N: Plz review


	5. Of Quidditch and Cats

A/N I Own Nothing

* * *

Over the next few weeks Todd found himself quickly adapting to school life. His classes were great; Transfiguration had become his favorite second only to his weekly flying lessons. He did well in most classes and his teachers seemed to like him. His hair was usually turquoise or dark blue and always fashionably messy.

On a brisk fall day Todd rose into the air on a broom bursting with excitement, today was his last flying lesson and they would be playing Quidditch. On his left was Carl who would be playing chaser with him along with a mousy red headed witch on his right. Carlos Sanchez was his keeper the Beaters were Tiberius and the ever arrogant Mirzam Black. The Seeker on Todd's team was a small girl with jet black hair and brilliant green eyes, her name was Lucy Lawson.

Facing him was his best friend James Yates; they'd been separated since they were the two best flyers in the class. Emily was their Seeker and Sharon was one of the Chasers the rest of the team were kids that Todd didn't know. Professor Davidson beamed up at his class as he opened a large wooden chest containing the Quidditch equipment. The snitch zoomed into the air followed by the two bludgers then with a sharp whistle the quaffle rose and the game began.

Todd dove for the quaffle, caught it, then darted forward immediately dodging a bludgers aimed for his shoulder and evading Sharon's feeble attempt at a steal. The third Chaser flew straight toward him so he passed to Carl. Out of nowhere James swooped down for an interception. He flew down the field with speed evading all in his path then darted towards the right hoop, Sanchez shot toward him allowing James to sink the quaffle through the middle ring. Carlos quickly retrieved the quaffle and passed it to Carl who sped forward excitedly and smashed into a well aimed bludger. The quaffle fell right into Todd's hands; he darted down the field weaving in and out of teammates and opponents alike. He faked left then shot towards the right hoop tossing in the scarlet ball for ten points.

The game continued on for most of the class in much the same fashion. Both Todd and James easily out flew their classmates and matched each other almost point for point. Ten minutes before the end of class Lucy Lawson caught the snitch winning her and Todd's team the game. As the class landed Davidson called Todd and James over while the rest of the class headed back to the castle for a quick shower and some fresh robes.

"I knew you guys would be good but that was well amazing. There are openings on the junior Quidditch team it's for first to third years and I think you guys should go to try outs"

"Thanks sir we'll defiantly check it out" said James a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Come on man we need to get ready for Transfiguration" interjected Todd pulling at his friends robes.

"Yeah yeah let's go"

Twenty minutes the two friends were dashing from their dorm to the Transfiguration room which was on the other side of the castle. The halls were empty except for a few older students milling about. Half way there the bell rang filling the two boys with a sense of dread. Professor Vix was a strict man in his fifties he was a great teacher but he didn't tolerate shenanigans.

James got their first and without thinking crashed into the door with his shoulder opening it with a loud thud. Todd was seconds behind and slammed into his friend who had stopped abruptly in the doorway. "Nice for you to join us boys take your seats and I'll see you in detention in my office tonight at seven" both boys nodded and took their seats in the middle of the class.

"Smooth Collins" said a voice to Todd's left, it was Lucy.

"Thanks Lawson, by the way nice catch"

"I do what I can"

"Your hair looks better in a ponytail" said Todd indicating the girl's hair that at present fell to her shoulders

"O really?" Replied Lucy raising an eyebrow

"Yeah for sure" said Todd grinning

"Mr. Collins that's another detention, Miss Lawson you'll be joining him. Tomorrow my office seven"

Todd sighed hopelessly and paid close attention for the remainder of the lesson, successfully turning a log into a pillow on his first try. After Transfiguration Todd and James headed to History of Magic, the only class they had with Carl. This was an exceptionally boring class through which the three boys conversed in low voices. Since History was their last class they headed down to dinner and ate quickly so they'd have some free time before their detention.

At a quarter pas six Todd, James, Carl, Emily and Sharon found themselves talking in the common room. The conversation ranged from classes and Quidditch to petty gossip about goings on at the school. Their cozy conversation was interrupted by an angry yell.

"COLLINS GET YOUR CAT THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

James turned to his best friend "That sounds like our dear friend Mirzam Black"

Todd mumbled something under his breath that would have made his mother cringe and darted towards the boy's dorms. He rushed into Black's room and immediately started laughing. His cat was sitting on Mirzam's bed which was torn up and smelled strongly of cat urine.

"You think that's funny?" screamed Mirzam his face ugly with anger

"A little" replied Todd coolly

"Locomotor Mortis!" the curse missed Todd by inches and smashed into the wall behind him. Todd dived to the side then screamed "Flipendo" Mirzam flew back and slammed into the wall. He got up quickly "Petrificus Totalus" the spell hit Todd square in the chest.

James dashed into the room "Expelliarmus". Mirzam's wand flew out of his hands and James ran to his friend. Emily was right behind him she pushed him away from Todd and mumbled something under her breath while waving her wand around. Todd got up and glared at Mirzam for a second before grabbing Cloud and storming out of the room. Once they were out of the room Todd handed cloud to Emily "keep an eye on her ok?" his voice was gentle. He turned to James "C'mon we have somewhere to be" he smiled weakly and stared walking to detention.

* * *

A/N plz review


	6. One Detention Down

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR

* * *

Todd and James walked side by side in silence on their way to detention. When they got to Professor Vix's office the man was sitting at his desk grading papers. He glanced up as the two boys walked in and gave them a stern look. "I want my room cleaned boy's, no magic; I'll be there for inspection in two hours." He gestured to the door and the boys quickly exited and went into the Transfiguration room next door to Vix's office. There were two buckets of soapy water with large yellow sponges floating in the bubbles. Todd and James shared a quizzical look but each grabbed their respective bucket and got to work.

They cleaned for a while in silence washing away the grunge of a month's worth of lessons before either of them spoke. "So how are we gonna get him back?" asked James, a stupid grin spreading across his face

"What do you mean?" replied Todd suppressing a chuckle

"We can't let Black get away with this, our future is at stake here, if we don't do anything then we'll be known as pushovers for the next seven years and I James Gavin Yates am no pushover. Neither or my friends"

"So what did the Great _James Gavin Yates _have in mind?"

"Well I think we need to find a good hex or something first so we should hit the library after this"

"But it'll be past curfew"

"You've already racked up two detentions; don't tell me that the o so rebellious Todd Collins is afraid to break a couple rules"

"You're very persuasive"

"It's a gift"

The two boys continued cleaning, their silence now punctuated by the anticipation of things to come. They cleaned tables and windows and walls. They dusted bookshelves and polished desks. Roughly two hours after they began Professor Vix appeared at the door. After a quick inspection he dismissed them and reminded Todd of the detention he had the next day.

James and Todd left Vix's classroom and instead of heading to their dorm made their way to the library. They spoke in hushed voices contemplating their revenge. When they were one corridor away from the library they heard footsteps coming from the direction of their destination. They froze and started searching for a place to hide. The footsteps grew louder. James dived towards the wall hoping the shadows would conceal him. Todd looked frantically for a place to hide. A figure turned the corner and saw Todd immediately "What are you doing out of bed?" the voice belonged to a teenage boy. As the figure drew closer Todd recognized him as Emily's older brother. It seemed that the recognition was mutual because the next thing Matt said was "Hey you're that Todd kid right?"

"Yea and you're Emily's brother right?"

"Yep" Matt smiled "So what are you doing anyways?"

"Um I…I mean we" he stuttered indicating James "Just got out of detention with Vix"

"Aren't your dorms on the other side of the castle?" questioned Matt with a sly grin

"Yea they are but we needed um a book yea we needed a book" Todd managed a nervous smile "for class" he added

"Right because when I need a book I always wait till past curfew"

James who had been silent through the conversation cut in "Wait why are you out of bed?"

Matt chuckled "I'm a Prefect, it's my job, now get to your dorms before I decide to report you two"

The two first years reluctantly turned and started off towards their dorm. The defeat in their faces as they trudged back to the first year common room would have depressed a fairy. As they lazily walked up to the boys dorms they heard a faint rustling. Their door was open and light spilled out onto the dark atrium around which the dorms were situated. Todd raised his wand and inched forward towards the room, James did the same. Todd pressed himself against the wall and crept to the doorway then burst through the threshold. He was met not by fellow students out for revenge but a small figure with large blue eyes, a skinny pointed nose and huge drooping ears.

The house elf who had been tidying up caught sight of the two boys as they stepped into their room and smiled. "Young masters my name is Flimsy sirs and I has been cleaning your room"

Todd leaned down so he was eye level with the elf "Well you're doing a great job, but you can call me Todd and that's James"

"Master Todd is too nice to Flimsy sir can Flimsy get anything for you sir?"

"Well I'm kind of hungry" said James rubbing his stomach longingly.

"Yes sir, food right away sir" Flimsy disappeared with a soft pop and returned seconds later with a platter full of food. There was ham and croissants as well as a variety of fruits and cheeses. "Does this food please Masters Todd and James?"

"It's perfect, thanks Flimsy"

"Of course sir Flimsy must be going now sirs if you ever need me just call me sirs" with another soft pop the elf was gone.

James was already shoving food into his mouth and Todd grabbed some ham and cheese for himself. The two boys stayed up for a while talking and eating. They agreed that despite their detention today was a good day. Agreeing that they would begin their search for hexes in the morning they went too bed.

Todd and James woke up early the next morning and quickly dressed then made their way down to the cafeteria. Their enchanted plates seemed to know that they were in a hurry because breakfast sandwiches with eggs, bacon, ham and cheese appeared on each boy's plates. They picked up their sandwiches and consumed them on their trek to the library.

They walked up and down the aisles of the library and Todd pulled tree books; Handy Hexs by _Harold Heffernan_, Clever Curses by _Justin Case_ and Jinxes for Jokers by _George Fredrickson_. James had pocked a few books for himself and the two boys poured over the texts in front of them. After trading ideas they decided on a particularly nasty hex that James found that was supposed to make large multicolor boils appear on the victims face.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and without event. Todd found himself at dinner talking with his friends and revealing his and James's plans. Carl didn't think it was a great idea, probably because he was roommates with one of Black's best friends, but Emily and Sharon thought it was a fantastic idea.

* * *

A/N the next chapter should be up soon, hope you enjoy this one. Plz review


	7. Detention Number Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: This is a really short chapter sry about that, the next one should be both longer and better :)

* * *

Todd made it to the Transfiguration corridor with minutes to spare and saw Lucy standing outside of Vix's office leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. He couldn't help but smile when he saw. "Hey Luce" she rolled her eyes "Hey Collins"

"So Vix isn't here yet?"

"Obviously"

"Look Lawson I'm sorry ok"

"No it's not ok, _I _shouldn't be here just because _you_ were talking to me" before he could retort a tall red headed woman with hazel eyes and a freckled face appeared, she wore casual black robes and a simple witch's hat. She must have been in her mid thirties but she still walked with the energy of a teenager. "You two are here for detention right?" she smiled kindly at the two children. "Yes Professor"

"I'm Danielle Henderson, I teach Care for magical Creatures and you two are with me tonight" the two first years shred a worried glance but followed Professor Henderson as she strode off at a brisk pace. They followed her out of the castle and onto the beach all the while no one spoke.

She led them around to the back side of the castle and they found themselves in a cove that had been hidden from them when they arrived on the boat. In the darkness they could barely see anything; Henderson raised her wand and muttered Lumos. A beam of light fell on the water and Lucy almost jumped, there were horses in the water. Well actually they were creatures that looked very much like white horses except for where their mane should be a long bluish fin protruded from their spine, one of the creatures dove under water exposing its lower half which revealed that instead of back legs it had a fish's tail. "They're Hippocampi and you see that one? It's injured" said Henderson as she gestured to one of the animals which had a large red bite mark on it's neck. "All I need is for you guys too call it over here, they trust children" Lucy was first to speak "Come on little guy"

"Yeah we're not gonna hurt you" Todd added. After fifteen minutes of calling and motioning the creature swam close to shore and allowed Professor Henderson to heal it with a complicated spell. The hippocampus swam happily back to its companions and preformed a flip.

Professor Henderson instructed Todd and Lucy to go back to their common room and that their detention was over. She waved happily at the two as the departed. They walked for about five minutes in silence "See it wasn't that bad" said Todd smiling.

"Ok fine Collins detention wasn't as bad as I thought it would be"

"Maybe you should listen to me more, like about your hair"

"Yea I'll keep that in mind Collins" there was a touch of anger in her voice

"So you're a pretty good seeker are you gonna try out for the junior team?"

"I don't know maybe"

"I think you should"

"And why is that?"

"Cuz I'm gonna be on the team too so we can hang out"

"What makes you think I'd want to hang out with you?"

"Um…a...um…" They arrived at their common room "Night Collins" Todd watched as she walked up to the girl's dorms and could keep a goofy grin from spreading across his face.

* * *

A/N: Review


	8. 4th Year

_Almost 3 years later…_

The summer was quickly coming to an end and Todd sat in a new diner in Little Salem that served muggle food. He was prodding his ketchup with a fry when James sat down across from him. James had grown a lot in the past few years he was just shy of six feet tall and that was they only thing shy about him. He stole a fry from Todd's plate just before the waitress walked over. She was a young witch, about fifteen, with blonde hair and curves in all the right places. "What'll it be?"

"What would you suggest?" James replied flashing the girl a charming smile

"Well the cheeseburger's pretty good"

"Sounds good o and some of these" added James holding up another of Todd's fries. She giggled and scribbled it down on her notepad "Anything else?"

"Well a date would be nice, when do you get off?" she blushed

"Actually my shifts over in five minutes"

"Perfect then you'll join us?"

"Sounds great" she winked at James then walked off to another table.

Todd who had remained quiet through the entire exchange glanced across the table at his friend and shook his head. "James when are you gonna stop chasing all these witches of the week and just ask Emily out?"

"When are you gonna stop pining over Lawson and have some fun?"

"Fair enough my friend" he chuckled "Fair enough, well I'll leave you and Blondie alone, see you later man"

"Bye"

Todd walked out of the diner and gazed across the square, he decided to go to the bookstore and pick up his books. As soon as he walked in the door he knew it was a mistake. Mirzam Black, Tiberius Ackerman and a few of their cronies were sitting in the shop. Black glanced up from the thick leather book he was reading and smiled. "Hello Collins I see you've finally learned how to read, how admirable"

"Shut up Black"

"I'm just trying to be cordial no need to get angry"

"No you're just being an ass" One of the boys Todd didn't know stood up and whipped out his wand. "Tell your little lap dog to sit down Black or" he turned to the standing boy "would you rather be expelled and imprisoned for underage magic?" the boy sat down but threw Todd a resentful look. Todd turned away from the teenagers and walked over to the counter. He explained to the man that he was entering his fourth year and handed him his book list. The man went into the backroom to retrieve the books.

While Todd waited Mirzam and Tiberius got up to leave the store but before they exited Ackerman turned too Todd "So Collins how are things going with that slut Lawson?" Without thinking Todd whirled around, pushed Tiberius up against the wall and drew his wand. He pressed the redwood hard against Ackerman's face and saw a brief flash of fear in the boy's eyes. "Go on Collin's do it"

"What the hell's going on in here?" shouted the shop keeper as he returned Todd released Tiberius, who quickly exited, then turned to the man and started apologizing as he paid for his books.

Sensing that he wasn't welcome, this was due more too the shopkeepers dirty looks than Todd's own powers of perception, he walked once again onto the crowded wizarding street and set off towards the Quidditch supply shop. His Parent's had gotten him a top of the line Cloud Surfer racing broom because of his grades last year but he needed a new servicing kit. The shop was dim and the scent of polished wood filled the air. The store was filled with kids looking at different brooms with awed expressions on their faces. Todd maneuvered through the crowd and made it too the servicing kits when someone called out his name


End file.
